1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to synthetic decorative coverings used to cover and protect distinct surfaces. More specifically it refers to a novel, decorative, nonslip covering in order to cover and protect nonslip surfaces, the composition thereof, and the manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exist decorative nonslip surface products on the market which are protective coverings of multiple uses, used to protect and cover flat surfaces of shelves, tables, drawers, etc.
A wide variety of products are employed for the aforementioned uses, such as those described hereunder:
a) Decorative papers, these present low resistance to brakeage and tearing, apart from the fact that they easily slide around the surface where they are placed.
b) Decorative paper with adhesive, which, although it does not slip, has the significant disadvantage of low mechanical resistance and of being permanently fixed to the surface to which it is stuck, meaning that it is unable to be removed.
c) Simple plastic films (PVC and PE). Such products either slip or rise from the surface they are supposed to protect, thereby causing serious inconveniences to the user
d) Films foamed with plastisols. Such films damage or stain the surface where they are applied.
e) Textile meshes coated with PVC foam. Such products do provide cushioning and do not slip easily, but they present uneven upper surfaces thus resulting in being unable to place fragile and light objects thereupon, such as cups, glasses, etc.
f) Textile meshes covered with PVC and laminated to a plastic film, where the plastic film attempts to eliminate the disadvantages of the products specified in the above paragraph, but its surface is still not completely flat, in that the uneven surface of the scrim meshes juts out, which gives a disagreeable aspect
The coverings described above are structures of various layers and materials which intend to resolve the problem of slipping on smooth surfaces; however the structural composition thereof is complex and requires various layers of material which provide a decorative pattern on the upper face and an irregular surface of good adherence on the lower face. The above results in greater costs in the product and in the process, in that it requires more materials, distinct sorts of materials and distinct phases in the process, etc.